The Tale Of Wolves
by LoneWolfAC
Summary: This is the tale of a young wolf as she is forced to leave her last pack and experiences her new journey as she ends up in an unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the forest covered by fallen snow, ice that lay over the nearby river making it sparkle and shimmer by the light of the full moon, that had ascended high into the night sky. Pine trees covered in blankets of snow, and so tall that they looked like they could almost touch the moon itself. The only sound you can hear is the noise of paws moving through the snow. Out from behind the trees appears a small young female wolf, with her paws covered in snow as she leaves paw prints as she moves, beneath her paws. As she moves through the forest as the sun rises. The morning sunlight shines off her dark brown fur and reflects from her deep dark brown eyes, as deep as the ground she walks on. She walks making her way over to the edge of the cliff and looks over the land that was once her proud home. As she breathes the cold air flows from her mouth. She takes one last look and turns around to begin her journey north.

Far north where the air is warm and the forest had almost forgotten the past winter that once fell over the land, there lived a pack of wolves consisting of one female and four males, one of which was the alpha male. The male named Malachi was tall with black fur and bright blue eyes and had has his fair share of battle scars clearly showing that he had earned his place as alpha male in the pack. However the male had yet to find a mate that he deemed worthy as a partner in leadership of the pack. He is the dominant male in the pack and is highly respected by the other wolves. In this pack there is no female beta only one beta wolf named Conri. This wolf was tall and had a dark red coat and green eyes. It had been decided that only the wolves that were able to match the alphas strength in battle were thought to be worthy of becoming beta and one day even take over as alpha if they are able to beat them in battle. The rest of the pack, the two males were tall and one of which was a grey wolf with dark brown eyes named Jeoli and the other light grey with dark brown eyes named Willus. The only female in the pack has dark brown wolf with hints of cream colouring to her coat of fur and has dark brown eyes and she was named Charya.

As the winter begins to become a distant memory the forest comes alive with the coming of spring. As the dark brown wolf makes her way through the forest she makes no sound as her paws fall gently to the ground as she walks, even though she moved with such elegance she has a dark side to her that hides a troubled past. As she came through the clearing she came across a huge lake that was covered with many birds that had come back from their long migration south to avoid the harsh winter that fell over the land a short time ago. As she looks down into the water to take a drink she lifted her head up to smell the air and smelled the scent of wolves nearby, her heart filled with hatred by the sheer smell of the wolves closing in on her location. As the wolves got closer she puts up her guard and checks her surroundings to see if she can spot anything out of the corner of her eye. As quickly as she had scanned the area around her the wolves appeared, there were five wolves that appeared all from the edge of the woods.

As the wolves emerged from the woods she growled and bared her teeth to them and stood her ground. First the black wolf came forward and soon the rest followed. "This one must be the alpha male, he seems more confident to approach me then the rest" she thought, as she scanned each of the other wolves that were further away "hmm only one female, I guess she must be the alpha female then, as she watched the female she backed away and went behind the safety of the males. "Hmm guess not… she smiled "she's scared just by looking at me" she gave a little laugh and smiled. Meanwhile the black alpha wolf approached her and stared, "what are you looking at?!" she said as she quickly turned her head and growled at the huge black wolf standing before her. Finally the wolf spoke "it seems as though you have issues with your anger" he spoke in a calm voice, clearly showing no worry against this new wolf that he and his pack have come across. "What do you know?!" she growled. "Well you're the only one here you seems to have that of a bad temper on them" he showed a faint smile.

She stared at him and then growled, she then turned round a tried to walk away but her path was soon blocked by the remaining males that were defending their leader. "Back off! Let me through! I don't have time for you pathetic excuses for wolves!" she growled. "They won't move unless I tell them to" he said as he stared at the new wolf standing before him. "What is your name?" he asked. She turned her head and starred at him "what's it to you?!" she growled. The black alpha male just continued to stare at her waiting for an answer to the question. She sighed "hmph if you must know my name is Abitha" she said and carried on "I was once the leader of a mighty pack in the south" she said with the look of pride in her eyes. "And where is this mighty pack that you speak of". Abitha's eyes soon filled with anger and hatred. She just turned her head and growled "I left them". The tall male just starred and her in curiosity "that is not possible, an alpha would not just leave their pack willingly". "It's none of your business why I left my pack to become a lone wolf". The male stared and watched her. "Let me through!" Abitha growled. The male nodded and allowed her the pass through his barrier of his pack members. As she walked away he said "you can't run away from your problems". As she walked she shouted back "I can run from you" just after she said that she began to run away. And before the male could reply she was gone. He just stared into the distance that she went and a faint smile came across his face.

Later that day as Abitha was walking along the edge of the river; she soon spotted a herd of elk lurking on the other side of the river. "Hm well that looks like an easy meal". As she licked her lips at the thought of getting such a tasty meal. As soon as she said that all the elk started to run away, suddenly out of the blue four wolves ran towards the large herd of elk. At that moment a very confused and slightly shocked expression came over her face. She watched the wolves for a moment and then bent down to get ready to pounce and "to catch at least one elk this week" she thought. Next thing she knew she looked up there standing before her was the same male that she had met only earlier that morning. She looked up and said "I'm never going to get away from you am i?" the wolf just looked down at her and a smirk to filled his face "no… no you won't" as he looked down at her with the look of enjoyment in his eyes. "So why did you leave your pack then if you were the alpha and they were and I quote mighty" as he said that he smiled. She just gave him an evil stare and sat up and said "so you let the rest of your pack hunt for you and then reap the rewards? Seems pretty pointless to me considering that they couldn't even catch a cold in winter" she smirked at the thought of this. "So your changing the subject I see, well in answer to your question no I don't it just keeps them entertained and makes them happy, sometimes they do end up catching something only small though but none the less it's something but usually I help them out otherwise they would end up starving to death and I'm not that kind of a leader who would just leave their pack for no reason". As he said this he looked at her. "Yeah yeah I get it but I'm not exactly going to tell you" he just stared at her waiting for an answer to his question. "Well… not on an empty stomach at least" as she said that her stomach started to grumble. The tall male just stood there smiling and then began to laugh. "What I'm hungry okay! It's not exactly easy to catch any lunch around here with these poor excuses for wolves ruining every hunt". He puts his paw up to his mouth and then coughs to keep him from laughing anymore and says "well if you want food we have a lot back at our territory then that way you can eat and I can finally get an answer to my question" as he said that her tail started to wag franticly, she suddenly put her paw on her tail to stop it from wagging at the delight of food. "Hmph fine, but I won't be staying long. I'll just eat and tell you my life story that you are so keen to hear then leave". The male wolf just smiled back at her then said "okay that's fine, that's all I ask of you". They both started to walk away towards the woods, the male then howled to gather the rest of his pack members that were still trying to catch something from their outing and then began to run back to their leader to return to their territory.

As they moved through the woods the male started to look around the area and said "it seems as though we are being followed". As they kept on walking Abitha said "yes it seems that way, I noticed that I was being followed I little earlier today, but I just assumed it was you" she smirked. "Hey if I was going to follow you I would at least be a little sneakier about it". Abitha just looked at him and said "oh great, should I take that as a compliment or should I just be severely worried". The male just grinned "I'd say both, after all I do have a tendency to be a tad of a mad hatter" he said still grinning. "A tad?! Really?" she said sarcastically. "okay a lot of a mad hatter, except I can't wear a hat I'm a wolf, hmmm interesting I should try wearing a hat sometime, yeah….maybe try and make holes in the top for my ears to go through so the hat will stay on…..". Abitha just stares at him in wonder. "Anyway back to the problem at hand of the fact that we are being followed". The male suddenly snapped out of his train of thought about him wearing a hat and said "don't worry they won't follow us any further now, we are coming up to our territory they won't dare come into another packs territory, that is unless they abide by any pack law". At that moment the rest of the pack starts to run ahead into the woods that they call their home. "It seems as though they have turned back" he said. "For now…" Abitha said and looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered the woods there was a new sensation of smells going through her nose, and even she didn't want to admit it but she was a bit excited to be in such an interesting looking and smelling environment. The male gathered all his pack members in a circle to introduce Abitha to his pack members, they all sat down in the circle. "Well I haven't actually had the chance to introduce myself, my name is Malachi and I'm the leader of this pack". She just looked at him and said "no really you don't say". He didn't move his head at all but just turned his eyes to her and sighed. "And this charming young female is Abitha, she was the alpha female of a pack in the far south". The rest of the pack looked at her in wonder then Malachi decided to introduce each of them starting from highest rank down to lowest. "Alright first up is Conri, he is the only beta in our pack he is kind, strong and somewhat loyal, oh and he also prides himself in keeping himself in tip top shape. Next up is Willus, he's a big boy but he's very lovable and kind. Thirdly we have Charya she is the only female in our pack, she is very kind and the smallest in our pack, but often goes off into her own little world most of the time, sometimes it's hard to get any sense out of her. And finally last but not least we have Joeli he is more or less the elder in the pack although he doesn't have a shred of wisdom in him, the best way to describe him is he is….. Hmmm what's the word I'm looking for…? I believe the word the hip young wolves call it nowadays is being random, yes I'd say that describes him perfectly. But he's lovable at times and other times you just want to rip him up into tiny little pieces. Oh and one more thing". Malachi leans over to whisper into Abitha's ear. "He thinks he is a bit of ladies wolf when it comes to females".

At that moment Abitha just bursts out laughing at the thought of this. Suddenly Joeli says "you're a female?!" Abitha stops laughing and growls loudly at the male "hey watch it buddy or you will have to deal with my female temper and trust me you won't last long when I get angry". Joeli just stares at her and then he finally speaks "oooh so it's that time of year is it?! You female wolves sure do get antsy this time of year". Abitha's temper begins to rise "I'm going to kill him! There is no way I'm going last five minutes in the same woods as him". She growls and starts to bear her teeth at the old male. Suddenly a paw slams across her face. "That's enough of that!" Malachi said "anyway if anyone is going to kill him it's me" he grinned. "I wasn't really going to kill him I was only bluffing" she turns her head the other way. "Well well well I wouldn't mind you coming to try and kill me some more later". A bit grin comes over the wolf's face as he winked at the female sitting before him. A sudden silence fell over them all the wolves then just looked up at him in shock. "Well". Malachi coughs to compose himself. "I think the word we are looking for is…. Anyway". As the sun sets Malachi sends for his wolves to retire for the night until morning. "You might as well stay the night, seems pointless to be on the move at this time". Abitha turns to look at him. "Fine… but I'm leaving at the break of dawn, and not moment later". He smiles "that's fine by me". As they both retire for the evening the sun sets on the land and the night time covers the land.

As the sun began to rise over the distant mountains on the edge of the forest, Abitha woke up and walked over to near the edge of the woods, close enough so that she could see the river in the distance and how far her journey had taken her. As she sat down Malachi noticed she was up and came over to her "those eyes of yours are showing nothing but sadness, what seems to be wrong?" she just continued to look of into the distance and soon a tear came to her eye "it's nothing that you need to be concerned about" at that moment she got up and walked off. "There's not much that goes on in our world that isn't the concern of other packs, that being said why don't you come hunting with us this morning it looks like you need to rip something apart to take the edge off your mood". She stopped and turned round to face him and sighed "I guess you're right, and I am hungry….. Hey! What edge on my mood!" she growled. At that moment Malachi turned round and gathered up the rest of his pack members and set off in search of food with Abitha following swiftly behind.

As the pack made their way through the forest with Abitha following behind she shouted to the rest of the pack "hey! Do you think maybe we could walk together so I don't have to be walking back here having to stare at your backsides the whole way!" the four wolves in front just stopped and turned round and laughed at her. "Hey and what's wrong with our backsides" Joeli laughed "yeah are you too good to look at our backsides our something. We and our backsides are greatly offended, that's it friendship officially over! Charya teased. "Trust me there was no friendship to begin with" Abitha said coldly and then smiled, they then all burst into laughter. Malachi then turned round from up ahead along with Conri and Willus and said "and what might I ask is so funny? What's the hold-up these elk won't hunt themselves you know" he said with a stern look to the rest of the wolves that were accompanying him. At that moment they spotted a herd of elk nearby and headed towards them, licking their lips as they walked at the thought of such a yummy meal that would soon await them.

As they made their way nearer to the elk that were grazing by the edge of the river completely unaware of the ambush that would soon await them and take the life of one their fellow herd members. The wolves were only a few meters away from the elk when Malachi ordered them to stop "alright this will be near enough, we don't want to scare them off and lose the only meal we will get today". Abitha then sat up and said "so what's our plan or attack?" Malachi looked around the rest of his pack members as if working out a plan formation in his mind "right, this is how it's going to go me and Conri will cover the back of the elk once we all separate it from its herd as we can handle being kicked with its back legs, and Willus, Joeli and Charya will work the sides of the elk trying to get in bites while also taking the focus off me and Conri". Before he had even finished speaking Abitha growled and said "hey! What am I chopped liver?!" Joeli then spoke and said "no, you're much prettier than chopped liver" he smiled. Abitha then coughed to compose herself and said" hmm well you have good taste I'll give you that" she grinned. Malachi then decided to speak "you think you're up to the challenge?" Abitha smiled and said "of course I am I was the alpha of a pack in the north you know, at least give me the benefit of the doubt". Malachi closed his eyes and thought for a moment "hmmm alright I will have you cover the front of the animal let's put your so called alpha skills to the test and see what you can do". She then stood up and said "hmph you underestimate me Malachi, I'll deal the finishing blow on it for sure" she smiled "after all I'm going straight for the throat" she smirked. They then set off in different directions towards the herd to begin the hunt.

As they begin to get closer to the elk, the leader male of the elk began to raise its head and put its ear up to listen for the noise that may be approaching them. Just as Malachi had ordered the pack then began to unleash the plan that their leader had carefully thought out and began to attack the herd from all angles. The elk began to run in all directions with the goal of getting across the river in able to get away from their predators, but the male elk stayed behind to hold of the force of the wolves and protect his herd. Malachi shouted over to his comrades "the rest of you go and get that elk that is currently on its own and furthest away from the herd, me and Conri will take care of the male". Abitha shouted over from the other side of the elk "Hey! What about me?!". Malachi and Conri looked at her out of the corner of their eyes, looked at each other and then suddenly they looked back at the elk as their eyes widened and they realized that this elk wasn't going to give up without and fight and began trying to crush them with its huge and powerful front legs. "Watch out!" he shouted as both he and Conri at that moment dodged the attack that would have been fatal if they had moved a few seconds later. "Uhh not really in a position to be having a full on conversation right now… As lovely as this is I kind of have other things to worry about at the moment". He said as he dodged the elk's attacks. As she went to come to them Malachi he shouted "Don't come over! Go and secure that elk before it reaches the herd! Now!" Abitha looked and him and then over to the elk that the other members of the pack were trying their best to secure. She growled "fine!" as soon as she said that she shot over to help the rest of Malachi's pack.


End file.
